Just a Little Longer
by FujoShizaya
Summary: Hibari is in a panic? Is it even possible? "Ti amo Kyoya." Dino's words are still ringing in Hibaris mind.  Sorry for bad summary . Rated M for the late chapters.
1. When the World Turns Upside Down part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _KHR_ or the _characters_ they belongs to Akira Amano the creator of the _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
_**Fanfic made by:** Akari Yukimura (No stealing!)  
**Warnings:** Contains YAOI! _(BoyxBoy) _don't like don't read + foul language, blood and stuff.  
**Pairing(s):** D18 (at the moment)

* * *

When the World Turns Upside Down

_- __flashback__ -_

_'Kyoya can I stay at your place until your training is finished?' The blonde asked with bright smile on his face. 'Of course I will be paying for it so I wouldn't be just a freeloader so is it okay?' He said.  
__  
'You really think I would let some stupid herbivore stay at my place to mess everything up?' The raven haired boy glader the blonde.__'Aww man, just one night then? The training is finished within one week so one night shouldn't bother you so much right?' The blonde begged._

_'I won't change my mind whatever you say.' The boy answeared._

_*sight* 'Then it can't be helped.' The blonde said with a disappointed voice._

_'Don't look like you have been dumped like a girl, it pisses me off.' The boy said. _

_'Demo it feels as if I have been dumped.' The blonde said and looked the raven haired boy. 'Since I have been told you that I love you so many times, but you don't ever say anything back to me.' He continued._

_The boy turned around and pulls out his tonfas 'Kamikorosu.' _

_- __end of flashback__ -_

"Tch. Why did I remember it now." Hibari sighs and rises up off the couch scraping the back of his head. _'Hibari Hibari~' _Hibird flies in through the window while repeating his owners name. The bird lands on Hibari's shoulder and looks him, then Hibird chirps _'Dino Dino~' _Hibari shivered and looks his bird. "So he's already in the school?" Hibari mutters himself and leaves the room.

"Kyoya!" Hibari turns around and sees the blonde waving at him and of course that bright smile on his face. "What is it now, still going to beg me to let you stay at my place?" Hibari says and glares Dino. "U will let me?" Dino says and looks suprised. "No I won't." He replies instantly. "I am staying at hotel near at your place." Dino smiles while says it. "Tch. Mafia boss staying at hotell like that with a low security, you really are careless." Hibari says. Dino looks Hibari and hugs him. "W-wait! What the hell are you doing!" Hibari shouts. "But. You are worried about me right?" Dino asks while his smile growes even brighter. "Not really." Hibari says. "Okay then. Shall we start the training?" Dino asks without teasing Hibari more than he have already teased.

"Dino!" Romario shouts at his boss in the middle of training lesson and Dino stops for a while and rushes to his right-hand man who gives him a suprising info about tonights plans. Dino looks a little disappointed while he walks towards Hibari and says: "Sorry Kyoya we need to stop training for today I have a meeting tonight so I need to head back to the hotell now." "Whatever." Hibari says and puts his tonfas away. While Hibari turns around planning to make his leave Dino hugs him behind and whispers in his ear "_Ti amo_ Kyoya." Hibari turns and sees Dino smiling and then saying "See you tomorrow Kyoya." Hibari watches Dino's back as Dino waves his arm at him. (Tch. _'See you tomorrow' _you say?) Hibari thinks and heads back to school getting his things before he heads home.

_- __Hibari's dream__ -_

_'Boss!' Romario shouts as he runs toward his beloved boss who was now falling on the ground, blood spilling out of his chest. The flames were slowly surrounding the room where Hibari could clearly see a man grinning while he looks Romario who desperately drags his boss out of the room. The man laughed madly as the flames started to burn his body, he didn't try to get out of the room and it looked like Dino's other men's weren't wounded. 'Dino! Dino!' Romario yelled and slapped Dino's face. (His target was Dino?) Hibari figures out. _

_- __End of the dream__ -_

"Haah!" Hibari gasps and blinks his eyes open. "Dino." He says and notices something "Fire truck?" He rises up and runs to the window. Hibari's eyes widened as he sees the hotel. The fifth floor was on fire! _'Dino Dino~' _Hibird flies on Hibari's shoulder while chirping Dino's name. Panic starts to take over while Hibari changes his clothes and rushes out of the house. (How can this be! T-this can't be it!) Hibari thinks as he rushes towards the hotel where the fire men's were shutting down the fire and ambulances rushing in the scene searching for injured ones. Hibari desperately starts to search Dino, but he is nowhere to be found!

To be continued.

* * *

Me: Hi. This is the first time that I'll be writing something that have more than one chapter so it is a new thing to me. Advices would also be nice. And my English is not very good but I still try the best to keep the things clear and so that everyone can understand them. Characters might be a little OOC. Enjoy.


	2. When the World Turns Upside Down part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _KHR_ or the _characters_ they belongs to Akira Amano the creator of the _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
_**Fanfic made by:** Akari Yukimura (No stealing!)  
**Warnings:** Contains YAOI! _(BoyxBoy) _don't like don't read + foul language, blood and stuff.  
**Pairing(s):** D18 (at the moment)

**

* * *

**

When the World Turns Upside Down part 2

"Dino!" Hibari shouts. There is no answear to be heard but even if someone have replied to him there was too much noise. "Dino!" He screames now with full off despair. Hibari notices that his arms are trembling (N-no! Why I? _Trembling_?) Hibari looks his hands and thinks that they can't be his. A man in black suit walks towards Hibari and says "Hibari Kyoya?" Hibari turns around to see who could have asked him. "You are Kyoya-kun right? Dino's pupil." The man says. "And who might you be?" Hibari asks while tried to calm down. "I am one of his followers." The man says while he bows to Hibari. "So where is Dino?" Hibari asks without thinking any further. "He was taken to the hospital not too long ago." The man saiys and drops his head down. "We... we could's protect him! Even when we were becides him we couldn't..." The man starts to cry in front of Hibari. "Tch. That stupid herbivore!" Hibari shouts and left the cryind man alone and headed to the nearest hospital.

Hibari arrives at Namimori's Central Hospital and heads from the reception desk. "How can I help you?" The woman asks. "Which room Dino Cavalone should be in?" Hibari asks with calm voice. The woman looks into a folder on her hand and says "Um. This man is in third floor, but he can't have any visitors right now." When Hibari hears that he glares at the woman and asks "Why not?" "Eh. Um..." The woman panic's and then someone interputs at their chat "Sorry but this boy is with us." Hibari hears familiar voice and then the man appears behind the woman and Hibari regoniced him, he was Romario, Dino's right-hand man. Romario bows at the woman "Sorry for the interruption." He says and graps Hibari's hand pulling him towards the elevator.

They walked towards the room where Dino was. Romario stays silent until Hibari opened his mouth asking "Why haven't you said anything? Like asked why am I here?" "I just, knew that you would come." Romario says and falls silent again. (So? Do you really think I would come in hospital to chec up some stupid _herbivore's_ health?) He wanted to say but didn't say it after all. Romario stops in front of the room 318. "Take as long as you need. I need to go downstairs and carry out a few things." Romario says. (What? He is going to leave them alone? Not afraid that he could bite that _herbivore_ to death before he arrives back?) "Ah. Whatever." Hibari says and opens the door.

_'Hibari! You came to looks at me. Aww I am so touched right now' Dino said with smiling face.  
_

Hibari shakes his head and openes his eyes again. That was just his imagination. Hibari stands there looking at the pale Italian mafioso boss surrounded by the machines. Hibari looks at the screen whish shows the heart beats as it gives the annoying _*beep* _sound. "Oy. You have five days training left. You said you teach me. You said your gonna make me stronger." Hibari says while he walks closer at Dino's bed. "You stupid herbivore. Open your eyes or I'll bite you to death." Hibari says as he rises his tonfas that Dino afraid so much when he didn't have his men's with him. This time Dino didn't back off and begged for Hibari to not bite him to death, he just laid there with no even a slighest movement.

Hibari drops his tonfas on the floor and steps becides the bed. "Your kidding me right." Hibari says and a nervous smile came to his face. Tears gathered in his eyes as he placed his hand on Dino's cold and now pale hand and gripped it lightly. "D...ino." Hibari almost whispered it but there was no response. The tears flowed down at Hibari's cheeks. (I am... crying. I am crying because of this stupic _herbivore_?) Hibari was thinking. "No way." He said. "There is no way I'd cry over some stupid h-herbivore." He says with shaky voice.

Hibari stands up and wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "It is true that I never said anything to you. But... I didn't expect something like this to happen." Hibari says. The nurse opened the door and noticed Hibari. "Excuse me, the visiting time will be over after ten minute." The nurse said. Hibari glades at the nurse who backs up and says "I-I'll be back after I have check up the next room's patient." The nurse said quickly as she headed toward the next room. Hibari leaned down and whispered in Dinos ear "You better get well soon and train me with that stupid smile on your face you lowly herbivore." Hibari brought his tonfas before he headed out of the room.

Romario sees Hibari walking out of the hospital and rushes towards him. "Kyoya-kun!" He shouts. "What is it?" Hibari glares at the man. "Did Dino regained consciouness?" Romario asks. "No." Hibari answears. "Okay." Romario says and drops his head down. "You have my number?" Hibri suddenly asks. "Eh? Your number?" Romario wondered. "If you don't then take this." Hibari passed a note to Romario. "Inform me if his state changes." Hibari said. "I... I will." Romario says with a little suprised expression on his face. "After all he's gonna continue my training after he get's better." Hibari says and leaves.

_When Hibari was on his way at home he called at Kusakabe and commanded him to gather information what happened at the hotel where Dino was staying and send it to him after he get's it._

To be Continued.

* * *

Me: Hey. The next chapter of _"Just a Little Longer" _is out. Heh I was suprised that I wanted to write this almost right after I finished the first chapter I just felt that I don't want to let it end right that. Every tiny advice to get my fics better would be nice ^^


	3. Chance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _KHR_ or the _characters_ they belongs to Akira Amano the creator of the _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_  
**Fanfic made by:** Akari Yukimura (No stealing!)  
**Warnings:** Contains YAOI! (_BoyxBoy_) don't like don't read + foul language, blood and stuff.  
**Pairing(s):** D18 (at the moment)

* * *

Chance

Hibari is walking around Namimori Hibird riding his shoulder, but he's not in a good mood today since Kusakabe still hasn't got ny information about what happened last night at the hotel where Dino was staying.

_'Midori tanabiku~ Namimori no~ Dai na'_ *beep* "Hello?" Hibari answears at the phone. "It's me. I gathered the information about what happened at the hotel last night. I'll bring the folder to you so where are you right now?" Kusakabe asks. "Just put it on the desk of Disciple commitee's room I will be there soon." Hibari says and heads toward Nami Middle Shcool.

_11pm there was meeting which was held in fifth floor in room 512 and there was about ten people at the start of the meeting. Before 11pm there was three mens left in the room their names were Dino Cavallone, Romario and Mario Rizzo. 11.30pm there were two gunshots heard and soon after that the fire started in rooms 511 and 513. 12pm the fire had spread all over the fifth floor. According to the information there were one dead, seven wounded and one of them in a critical condition._

Hibari remembers his dream and says mentally "So the one who shoted Dino died in the fire." Hibari gripped the paper and threw it in trash can. (There is nothing I can do for that _herbivore_?) Hibari asks himself. _'Hibari Hibari~'_ Hibird flies on Hibari's shoulder "Shall we go then?" Hibari says and leaves the commitee room. As soon as Hibari get out of the school Hibird flies away singins the schools anthem _'Midori tanabiku~ Namimori no~ Dai naku...'_ Then Hibari noticed that his phone was also ringing and answeared "Kyoya." "Kyoya. Can you come at the hospital to look after Dino while I am out? Since he is a mafia boss he needs someone becides him to protect him, but I sended all other mens back to Italy to keep other things in order." Romario asks Hibari. "Fine then, but I don't have a whole day to keep looking after some stupid herbivore. Got it?" Hibari says. "Yes I understand. I will come back as soon as I can." Romario says.

As soon as Hibari arrives at the hospital Romario gives him a note where was written down the room where Dino was moved today. (_Fifth floor room 502._) Hibari reads the note and heads towards the elevator and pushes the button. (Just like last night there will be unmoving figure of his.) Hibari thought as he arrives at the door of room 502. Hibari opens the door and then hears something unexpected "Hibari? Is it really you?" Dino asks. Hibari looks up and there he was Dino smiling as he always does "Ah! It is you. What a suprise." Dino said "Romario said that someone is gonna come to keep me accompany but he never said that you were gonna come. I am so happy." He continues and smiles at Hibari. (Why didn't that _herbivore_ inform that he was returned to consciouness?) Hibari thinks. "Come here." Dino says and points at the chair next to the bed. Hibari blushes and sits on the chair. Dino looks quietly Hibari who wasn't saying anything he usually would say, like _'I'll bite you to death!'_ or _'You stupid herbivore don't have the right to order me around.'_ He just sat there without saying a word.

Awkward silence sontinued until Dino said "Kyoya. I think I won't be able to continue your training." Hibari startled. "And why is that?" He asked as he glared Dino. "Well. I was _shoted_ and the wound needs at least two weeks to heal so I won't be able to move too much until it's healed." Dino says. "Tch. Once herbivore always herbivore." Hibari snapped. "Really I am sorry Kyoya, I love you" Dino says. "You really think I will..!" Hibari started but stopped in the middle of it as he looks Dino who looked so weak and pale sitting on the bed in the white clothing. "What is it Kyoya?" Dino asks as he looks Hibari. "Nothing." Hibari mumbles.

"Two weeks." Hibari says. "Huh?" Dino confused. "You can stay at my place. Two weeks." Hibari blushes and turns his head so Dino wouldn't notice it. Dino smiles and says "Thank you Kyoya." Dino thanks Hibari. "If it's okay to you I could come at your place tomorrow after Romario comes back?" Dino asks. "It's okay. I'll prepare a room for you before you come." Hibari says.

When Romario comes in Dino's room Dino gives him details that they will be staying at Hibari's place until he have recovered and can continue with his training. Hibari notices that Romario was going to say something, but Dino cut him off. _What is Dino hiding from Hibari?_

* * *

Me: Okay. So this is the third chapter of _"Just a Little Longer." _So Hibari is gonna let Dino stay at his place. The characters are still a little OOC but it can't be helped since I haven't write fanfics so much.


	4. Dino's Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _KHR_ or the _characters_ they belongs to Akira Amano the creator of the _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_  
**Fanfic made by:** Akari Yukimura (No stealing!)  
**Warnings:** Contains YAOI! (_BoyxBoy_) don't like don't read + foul language, blood and stuff.  
**Pairing(s):** D18 (at the moment)

* * *

Dino's Arrival

"Woaa. Is this my room?" Dino asked when he stepped in a large tatami room with a huge bed. "Hmph. Since my parent's don't live here anymore this room is empty. You can have it for these two weeks." Hibari said. "Dino." Romario interputted their chat. "Hm. What is it Romario?" Dino asked smiling but still glaring at his right-hand man. "I need to go back to Italy tonight because your men's are having problems with _Enzio_, so I think I will stay there until..." Romario stopped. "Ah I can understand. I will be alright since Kyoya is here." Dino said with a smile. "You think I will help some _herbivore_ to wash his back?" Hibari snapped. "I will be in next room if you need me." Hibari said and left them alone. Last thing that Hibari heard behind the door was that Romario asked something from Dino;

* * *

"You are not planning tell_ it_ to him are you Dino?" and Dino's answear was. "He doesn't need to know_ it_."

* * *

(What the hell? What I am not _needed to know_? Dino doesn't usually hide anything from _me_ doesn't he?) Hibari thought as he walked toward his room. Hibari hadn't opened his room's door before Romario stopped him "Hibari-san! Wait a minute." Hibari turned around looking Romario who stood becides him. "I need to talk with you. If it's all right to you?" Romario asked. "Fine then if it's not gonna take too long, I have my duties." Hibari answeared quickly. "It won't take long." Romario said.

* * *

Romario and Hibari were sitting in the kitchen and Romarios started to speak. "Hibari-san. Dino's condition is not as well as he looks." He said calmly and handed something to Hibari. "What are these?" Hibari asked and looked the weird medicines in the small jar [or bottle]. "They are the medicines for Dino. The doctor said if he's having any difficulties with breathing or his heart is aching he have to take one." Romario said. "Then why don't you handle them to Dino?" Hibari asked and looked Romario. "Well... Dino won't probably be able to take one when he's having an _'attack'_ and that means someone else have to be here to give it to him." Romario answeared. "So he can have an _'attack'_ then?" Hibari looked down. "Why didn't he tell that to me?" Hibari asked. "He said that I would be better with explaining it." Romario said. (Is that what I _'don't have to know'_?) Hibari wanted to ask but didn't do it. "Well then. It's my time to go." Romario said and stood up then bowed to Hibari and left the house. Before Hibari went in his room he checked Dino who was sleeping in the bed peacefully. (Then it is only the _two_ of us?) Hibari thought as he leaved Dino sleeping.

To be continued.

* * *

Me: Sorry that this chapter is sooo _short_. Ah and like u can notice I changed the _"tense"_ so it is easier for me to write this... I hope it won't bother you as much as it did bother me ^^' Hmm. I kinda like it that Romario leaves in Italy and leaves Hibari and Dino alone in Japan. I'll try my best to make my fics more pleasant to read in the future.


	5. The Beginnig of Nightmare part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _KHR_ or the _characters_ they belongs to Akira Amano the creator of the _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_  
**Fanfic made by:** Akari Yukimura (No stealing!)  
**Warnings:** Contains YAOI! (_BoyxBoy_) don't like don't read + foul language, blood and stuff.  
**Pairing(s):** D18 (at the moment)

* * *

The Beginning of Nightmare part 1 

It has been three days since Dino moved in with Hibari. "Kyoya!" Dino shouted from the next room. "What is it you stupid _herbivore_?" Hibari shouted as soon as he arrived in the room where Dino laid on the bed. "Haah. Can't you call me _'Dino'_ as you did in the hospital Kyoya?" Dino asks and tried to look a little disappointed. "Tch. Like I would." Hibari said. "Why did you call me?" Hibari continued. "Ah. I was going to ask that don't you have school today?" Dino asked. "I'll go if I feel like going." Hibari answeared. "What about your Disciple commitee?" Dino asked another question. "I have informed Kusakabe to take care of things when I am not around. So anything else?" Hibari glared at Dino. "Ah. No. Nothing more." Dino said with confusion. "Ah. Isn't that yellow bird with you? I haven't seen it with you for a long time?" Dino suddenly asked. Hibari turned around and answeared "It's free so it comes and goes as it want's." Then he leaved.

* * *

(Did he try to keep me near him with _those_ questions? He would have just said that he didn't want me to_ leave_...) Hibari thought (But it's not like I would have stayed with him.) Hibari sighed.

* * *

*_thud_* Hibari heard a loud noise from Dino's room and as soon as he reached it and opened the door he noticed that Dino was lying on the floor holding his nose. "Ite-te" [something like _'ouch'_] Dino muttered. "Ah! K-Kyoya." He said when he noticed Hibari standing in front of him. "I was thinking that can I use your shower but when I tried to get off of the bed I tripped and hitted my nose on the floor. Ehehe." Dino laughed. "Haah." Hibari sighed and stretched his hand to Dino. "I'll _help_ you." He said and that surely confused Dino. "Eh? You are helping _me_?" Dino asked. "Since it looks like you can _barely_ stand I will lend you a hand." Hibari said and blushed bit. Dino smiled as he grapped Hibari's hand and said "Thank you Kyoya."

* * *

Dino couldn't take a proper shower because of the wounds so Hibari cleaned Dino with a wet towel and Showered his hair in the tub so that water couldn't reach his wounds. Looking at Dino's body and washing his silky hair made Hibari a little flushered. Dino was almost sleeping because of Hibari's gentle way to wash him and he moaned little when he opened his eyes in bright bathroom and noticed Hibari's red face. "Kyoya?" Dino said. "W-what is it?" Hibari said as calm as he could at the moment. "Hehe. You have gentle hands." Dino smiled. Hibari blushed madly and said "Stupid herbivore."

* * *

Dino raised his arm and touched Hibari's cheek and that caused Hibari to sudder strongly. "D... you! What are you doing." Hibari said as he looked _'ah so innocent mafia boss'_ who smirked at him. "Nothing _special_." Dino said as he looked at Hibari's lower part. (He! I... I am... _HARD_!) Hibari noticed and looked at Dino who was looking at his erection. "Need any help?" Dino smiled and asked with innocent voice. "L-like I would." Hibari said as his face turned all red. (What's _wrong_ with me?_ This_ shouldn't have happen...) Hibari thought as he tried to leave from bathroom until Dino grapped his hand. "Let me give you a hand." Dino said and pulled Hibari into his arms.

* * *

"Hnh! Hah... _Stop it y_... haah... _her_... AH!... _vore_!" Hibari tried to say between gasps as Dino stroked his lower member "How does it... haah... feel. _Kyoya_?" Dino panted in Hibari's ear. "Hnh. _You_... haah... _stu_... AH!" Hibari tried to say but couldn't continue because Dino turned Hibari around that he could face him. "You...!" Hibari started but then Dino pushed his lips against Hibari's and gave him a deep wet _kiss_ pushing his tongue in Hibari's mouth and played with Hibari's tongue as well. "D... ino." Hibari moaned when Dino stopped kissing him and continued stroking Hibari's lower member and at the same time he taked out his own manhood what was _way_ bigger than Hibari's. Dino pulled Hibari closer and sticked their cock's together "Is it okay like this?" Dino asked. "Hnh... I... it's okay." Hibari panted. Dino stoked their members together and soon Hibari panted "D..._ino_ I'm _gonna_... hn.. gonna... haah. I am _gonna cum_." "Haah... me too... _Kyoya_." Dino panted and soon Hibari came with the moan and Dino right after him. "Kyoya." Dino said with soft voice. "Hm. What is it?" Hibari asked. "_Ti amo_. Kyoya" Dino said and hugged Hibari. "Baka." Hibari says and hugs him back.

* * *

Hibari helped Dino back to his bed and went back to clean the bathroom. (_'Ti amo'_) Hibari thought and simles. (Maybe it's not that bad to have someone who _loves_ you.)

* * *

Hibari finished the cleaning and visited Dino before he went to his room and started to do his works and when he finally finished them he heard a loud coughing from Dino's room. 

To be continued.

* * *

Me: Sorry it's not so long _[again]_ sorry. Hmm. This is the first time that I seriously think the_ 'erotic'_ scene when I was writing it (It was really hard and I felt like having a nosebleed when I writed it.) Sorry that I ended this chapter like that but it just felt right. (Hah I am just keeping you thrilled *_evil laugh_*) [and they who don't know what _'Ti amo'_ mean's it mean _"I love you"_ and _'Baka'_ means _"stupid"_]


End file.
